narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Naruto Fan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Admin, Time to Set Things Straight Title speaks. I'll help as much as I can... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah...pretty much... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, shit...I see a bug in the Naruto Fanon main page...if I could get rid of it because of the templates that are being used. Speaking of the templates, they're kind of screwed up, and I'm able to fix them. I'll press the edit button and...crap, there's no way I can't clean this up without adminship...And, oh wait...there are categories that needs to set things straight...and the main page looks like it's going to need some more decorating and more organizing...wait a minute, y does this say "View Source?"...wait, i'm not in NF anymore. Eh...I mean, come on...Aha's capable with his great "Kenpachi Syndrome" mind, I'm sure that he can clean this place up without my help and find a way...unfortunately, it's going to take a hell long time to find things of HOW to clean this place up. I'll leave this place in crazy shit since it isn't cleaned up so well with these messy templates. Hm? Oh, srry, I was talking to myself. Ah, fine, have it your own way then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC)